The Chosen Rider
by Charlio4444
Summary: Dragoon is always on the run, from demons to time lords. Now he is on the top of the hit list of humans! This story is a crossover of The werewolf saga and Okami. Story told from OC's POV. Full summary inside! Rated T for swearing. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Introduction

Ok just to clarify, this is not my story.

My friend wrote it and I said I'd put it up on my account...so I take absolutely no credit.

* * *

**Introduction**

I have been on many adventures and seen many things, but this story has to be the most exciting of them all. It is also the one which has caused the most grief and, possibly, the most damage to life.

Hi I'm Dragoon a Dragodon which is a great survivor, in case you didn't know. I have seen many things but none causes more pain than That Day, which I cannot speak about yet. The world changed forever after That. First for the worst (hey that rhymes!), then for the best that saved the world from evil forever, or so they thought. Humans are stupid but also many things would be lost without them, like Gods. Of course gods exist, because it was they who saved the world years ago. Well, I don't mean they, I mean she. Yes a female God saved the world single handedly against millions of Demons. OK I should shut up about that or I will be talking all day, but there is one other story I should tell you about. It is called 'The Theory of Lycanthropy'.


	2. The Theory of Lycanthropy

Here's the first chapter (it's longer than the intro lol)

This is an explanation of how Lycanthropy appeared.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Long, long ago in the age of myths, a war was being fought between the humans and the demons. In Nippon, or Japan, the humans won the war, but in England they were near defeat. There were no longer cities, and villages had no names and were more like campsites than villages.

At one time a young priestess known as Bec closed a demon tunnel and sent all the demons back to where they came from. She then lost her life at the hands of Lord Loss, a demon master. Everybody thought that they had won until they felt 'it'. A curse had gone over the 'village' closest to the demon tunnel. The first victim was unknown and definitely not human, but not evil either.

People only heard the howls of the creature suffering each time the full moon came. On the second full moon humans started to turn wild and howled like wolves. After a couple more moons, the change became permanent and they turned into werewolves. Each time the moon came a mysterious black wolf came close to the village. With yellow eyes and saber-tooth like fangs, the wolf was thought to be the work of a demon. Then people found out the wolf was the first victim, and so they thought by killing the wolf the curse would be over.

One magician by the name of Bartholomew Geradex stood up to face the black wolf, but lost the fight against its magical powers. Bartholomew then thought of another plan. He would follow the black wolf to see what it was up to.

He followed it for many days until he came to a cave as dark as evil itself, but he had also lost track of the wolf. With no other option he went on deeper into the cave. He then came out of the cave exactly where he went in it. Impossible, unless...Just then he saw the black wolf laughing at him.

He had been tricked! Furious, he chased after the wolf that was running away.

The wolf seemed to know where it was going. The wolf came to an open area where all the plants and animals had been killed or cursed by an evil power. The wolf then jumped impossibly high and disappeared into the darkness.

Bartholomew looked around and knew that it wasn't good. He was all alone in a place that had been conquered by evil, and a strong evil at that. Just then a creature of pure evil appeared and attacked Bartholomew. The creature was large and round, but it was too dark to see what it looked like. Bartholomew knew that this was the creature that caused the curse to form. Bartholomew then attacked the creature, intent on killing it, but the creature was protected by a barrier of magic. Bartholomew's magic seemed to go through it, but he wasn't strong enough to defeat it.

Bartholomew then collapsed, exhausted by the intent battle and he knew he was staring death in the face. Just then there was a howl, a wolf howl. As the howl ended the clouds dissipated and the wolf landed between Bartholomew and the creature from hell. It was the black wolf Bartholomew had been chasing! The wolf stood its ground to try and protect Bartholomew, and challenged the creature. It roared with hate and attacked. The wolf fought gallantly, using magics far beyond this world, but the creature managed to block them.

The wolf was obviously not a being of this world, as it dodged obstacles that would usually have been impossible to do so and when hit, it merely shrugged most attacks off that would have killed a full grown human!

Both beasts were worn out, but neither gave in. The hell monster found a chance to end it, but the wolf had other ideas. With its last ounce of strength, the wolf howled to the sky and the new crescent moon appeared. The light then shone at Bartholomew, and with his new strength stood up to face his adversary, and killed the creature from hell. Even though the creature was 'dead, he/it found enough strength to try and kill Bartholomew with one final slash. The wolf would not allow that and ran to shield the magician. The wolf pushed Bartholomew away and took the full brunt of the hell's attack.

Not even the strong wolf could stand the pain. The creature had slashed from shoulders to tail of the brave wolf, and even stabbed its heart! The wolf howled so impossibly loud that the people from the village could hear it. The creature's spirit, if you could call it that, floated and zoomed off towards the heavens.

The wolf miraculously was still alive, but only just. Bartholomew scooped the limp body into his arms and ran back to the village. When he arrived he relayed the story to the villagers what had happened and tried to help the wolf, but it was beyond help. The wolf almost smiled and closed it eyes, then drifted off into slumber. Just then the wolf glowed a blinding white and glided to a peaceful are covered with flowers and turned into a statue.

People honoured the wolf for its bravery, even though the curse was still around, but less common than before.

A prophecy was written on the statue:

'_**The**__** statue shall awaken when the chosen rider is born, though a disaster shall start, your last hope will save you.**__**' **_

It means that history will repeat itself.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review as you leave.

Chapter two will be up soon! So please check back in a few days.

BTW the 'creature from hell' is a demon!!!!! singing But we aint tellin' ya were it's frooooom! .


	3. Hot Pursuit

**Chapter 2**

_**Present day: Carcery Vale, midday**_

"Can it really be true Dervish?" Grubbs asked his uncle after being told the story.

"Nobody knows" Dervish replied "yes it is hard to believe but it does make some sense as it explains where the curse came from, and why we were affected. But it doesn't explain who the black wolf under the curse was originally, or where it came from, or why only the black wolf and Bartholomew were the only ones able to break the creature's barrier."

Yes I'm eavesdropping, but since I've escaped from the Lambs' grasp, you should expect that. Ever since I came back to this world cops, the Lambs, and demons have been after me. The Lambs got to me first but I escaped when Grubbs Grady came back from Slawter. Dervish knows I'm around but he doesn't show it. Grubbs doesn't know I exist, but one day he will know me more than most people do.

"I hope I'm just crazy and not turning into a werewolf," Grubbs prayed "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to live a normal life."

"That is what everyone wants," Dervish replied, but he's lying "nobody wants to lose their mind now do they? Now you better get to school before you're late."

With that Grubbs went out the door and went to school, but Dervish has plans. Well…not really a plan but anyway, he shouts

"Eavesdropping on us won't help you escape the Lambs y'know Dragoon."

"Who said I was using you to hide?" I ask, coming out of hiding "I'm just keeping an eye out as usual. Grubbs turning into a furball? Hmm….that _does_ sound bad."

"He may not be turning. He may just be crazy."

"But we both know he's not. You _know_ he is turning and will kill. Some faith you have in him. You called the Lambs and have plans to kill him if he does turn. You're no better than those demons."

"What makes you say that? If others did the same you wouldn't care. What are you planning scaleball?"

"That would be tellin'. Now if ya don't mind, _cueball_, I've got to get to school on time or the headmaster will tan my hide."

"Go anywhere near Grubbs and I will tan it for you more."

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper. You should go to school too 'coz I think Grubbs will need you. For now tati bye." With that I run off to school.

I disguise myself to look like a black wolf to people without magical powers and to demons. Handy in a crowd. The problem is the Lambs would be looking for me, and they know that I disguise myself as a wolf. My other problem is whether or not the cops will get involved as I know the Lambs have lots of money. They could say I was a thief, which is actually true, and put it on high alert, meaning ever police officer in the UK would be looking for me, and that puts me in a bad state.

I arrive at the school and see the kids go in. A few kids see me and, being kids an' all, they mess up my fur but I don't mind, at least I get the attention. Just then something gets _my _attention, and it isn't the headmaster shouting for the kids to get inside. Sitting on a bench not too far away was a tramp, but this tramp didn't seem lost.He was here with a purpose. He wasn't here for Grubbs Grady was he? The tramp spotted me and I sat down beside him like I was his dog.

"Fancy meeting you here wolfie. I'd have thought you'd run away after that fiasco back at the lab." The tramp whispered so only I could hear. I knew it! He's one of the Lambs!

"You'll be sorry if you harm Grubbs." I snarl at him to show I was serious.

"I'm afraid you're the one who will be sorry as we have made a deal with the police," he whispered, and I knew what was coming next "seems you've been in trouble with them in the past and we just told them where you are." I heard sirens and knew they were close, too close. "Have fun with the police as it will be your last."

"I'll know when my last moment appears and I mean it, you _will_ be sorry!" The cavalry arrived, but they were in cars with red and blue lights, and were carrying guns and tranquilizers.

"Keep your paws where I can see them!" The chief police officer ordered. "Surrender now! Or we will shoot!" I didn't think they would at the school, but the kids were all watching and hoping for some action. I was about to pounce when incredible pain appeared and I cried out.

"OK…who fired a shot?" The chief asked, but no-one answered…because no-one did. The full moon was tonight, and the tramp knew it.

"Careful!" The tramp warned the police "he's losing his mind, he could kill!" I'm actually glad he said that. The police would think he was crazy if he said I was a werewolf.

"Bastard" I heard one of the police officers mutter, and I howled for silence. The pain subsided and I made a run for it.

"Damnit! Don't let him get away!" The chief ordered, and the fired some tranquilizers. A magical barrier prevented most from touching me, but the barrier had weakened and a tranquilizer hit me on my back left leg. I howled with surprise and anger.

"Got him! I hit him!" The officer who was lucky shouted.

"Won't be long. Then we'll have him. Let's give chase!" With the chiefs orders they ran back into their cars and sped off after me. I began to feel tired and numb, but I pushed on. I knew I was pushing my limits as I started having double vision.

"You can make it easy for yourself by giving yourself up." The chief was shouting at me. Tempting as it sounds; I can't stop and give up now as it will cost lives. When I turn into a werewolf it will be extremely difficult to stop me, and almost impossible for no-one to get injured or worse.

I was extremely tired now, and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Then I collapsed, but I hadn't blacked out yet so I heard the officers celebrate.

"Yes we got him!" The officers who approached me said, and I was in no condition to struggle.

"Oh have you, le police?" A voice asked. I _knew_ that voice, but I couldn't guess who it belonged to.

"Who'd that?" An officer asked.

"Le boss's escape." It stated. Then I blacked out.


	4. A Pleasant Revisit

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I'm kinda lazy and forgetful lol._

_Oh before I forget...blackwolf2dragoon (aka the person who ACTUALLY wrote this story) has graciously drawn a pic of dragoon...OK I CONFESS I BEGGED!!!!!_

_Ahem...anyway if you wanna see it i've got the link on my profile. So enjoy _.!!

Wolfy: clears throat In this chappie Waka (from the game) is actually human.  
Isis (me): Well done Wolfy  
Wolfy: big grin

**Chapter 3: A Pleasant Revisit**

**When I woke I found out I wasn't in a jail cell nor was I in a lab, but in a tent and I saw a figure standing beside me. He was a dragodon like me, but a nice sunset colour, orange at the top and red at the bottom. He had strange markings and a weird wing like pinkish wig with a bird like head at the top. He also carried a flute in one hand and a sword around his waist. It was hard to be sure since I still had a splitting headache.**

"**Le boss! You came to!" The figure sounded relieved and then I remembered him.**

"**Waka? Is that you?" I asked to make sure. The figure then played his flute and said while playing it:-**

"**Hark…the call from the heavens, the earth, the sea. They summon me forth to defeat evil. Waka the gods gift to man is here. Bonjour."**

"**So it really is you." I mutter "What are you doing here?" The last time I saw Waka was when my evil curse was lifted by my boss, who you'll hear more from later, and he drove her to the Celestial Plain and I went to England.**

"**Well… when we went back to the Celestial Plain, yours truly foresaw that you would be caught and arrested by le police, so I came to help. While you were gone, ma chérie went to see my little bouncing friend and he then died on top of ma chérie's head. We gave him a funeral and his last words were 'Look after furball, ya half-baked prophet.' I do feel sorry for ma chérie."**

"**Well thanks for helping me." It was difficult to take in but I eventually did. "How long have I been out of it?"**

"**I would say around 14 hours." Waka answered.**

"**What! 14 hours! This is bad. We must find Grubbs Grady before its too late."**

"**Oui boss I would come but where do we start?"**

"**Let's ask Dervish and we must keep low or we'll get caught for sure."**

"**Moi? Caught by le police? Waka, the god's gift to man, would never be so dumb to do so."**

"**Glad to hear it. Now let's move." We folded up the tent and went through the woods, it's the safest place, and headed for Dervish's mansion. Dervish wasn't happy and I haven't even greeted him yet. He wore the same clothes as this morning, stuff motor bike boys wear, but he seemed worried.**

"**Ok Waka. What I would like you to do is to hold Dervish and prevent him from reaching the phone, but don't hurt him."**

"**Oui boss, no problem." And Waka jumped above the house. The problem with Waka's jump is that it makes 'glitter' and makes noise. Luckily Dervish doesn't seem to have heard it and Waka slowly grabbed him like a burglar would.**

"**Stay still or you won't move again!" I heard Waka whisper to Dervish and that was my cue.**

"**What the…?" Dervish tried to say but how could he? I jumped through a broken window, since when was that broken?**

"**Well, well Dervish, not having fun now are you? I said. Dervish tried to say something but Waka was holding onto him tight. "Waka, you can let go of him now."**

"**Oui le boss, whatever you say." And he releases Dervish and stands beside me.**

"**Ok Dervish. Let's get to the point. Where is Grubbs?"**

"**Go to hell! I'm not going to tell you." That's it! I've had it with mister nice guy! I jump on him and land like a dog making a kill.**

"**Le boss? What are you…?" I was too angry to listen to Waka and I tried hard mot to hurt him. The wolf in me tells me to rip him to pieces but I won't ever do that.**

"**I'm just this close to hurting you! So I suggest that you cooperate." He could see that I was serious.**

"**I… I…" he was crying now. "I don't know!" Waka was stunned.**

"**Excuse Moi**** but did I hear you say 'I don't know'?" He asked hoping that he was wrong.**

"**I told you the truth. I don't know. He changed and he ran away. When I went to look for him I found that Billy's grandparents were killed." He was clearly telling the truth. I calmed down after that and stood up off Dervish.**

"**May they rest in peace." I made a quick prayer. "Where is Bill-E?"**

"**He is asleep upstairs, he was injured but he'll live." Waka was burning to ask a question.**

"**Well my cueball friend, anyone else gone poof?"**

"**Ehh?" Dervish didn't get it.**

"**He's asking if anyone else has gone missing."**

"**Oh. Well yes but I don't know if this will help but Juni is also missing." Dervish doesn't know it but Grubbs is in trouble. BIG trouble.**

"**You don't know it but, Grubbs might as well bye a gravestone now coz he is gonna get killed!"**

"**What are you-" Dervish stops and thinks for a moment "Bloody hell! I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I was fooled completely."**

"**Yeah you can be a real ass sometimes, as you said when Grubbs told you Bill-E thought you were his father." Waka rolled over laughing.**

"**Pardon…le boss but…Derv the perv…a father!?" He said struggling to get the words out.**

"**Dervish who are you talking to?" We heard a voice ask and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bill-E has seen us!**

"**Um…le boss, what do we do? My little Grady friend has seen us." Waka was a bit worried about being spotted.**

"**Stand your ground Waka." I said but mentioning his name was a bad idea.**

"**Waka!? You're the dragodon who killed the gods!" Bill-E went wild with anger and started cursing at Waka.**

"**Cease this nonsense!" I shout and stop Bill-E in his tracks. His lazy eye snaps open. "Dervish which airport is the closest, Manchester, Birmingham or London?"**

"**I think Birmingham." Dervish said "You think they are going on a plane?" I didn't have time to answer as I felt an intense pain and yelped.**

"**Are you ok?" Bill-E asked as he didn't know I was a werewolf.**

"**Not if the moon will be its fullest tonight." Bill-E knew what I was talking about.**

"**How long have you been a werewolf?" I didn't know how to answer so I told the truth.**

"**For centuries." I said in a weak voice. He was going to ask another question but I answered before he could ask. "I know they said…no one can control lycanthropy… but I'm not weak…neither is Grubbs." Dervish tried to silence me.**

"**What do you mean? Where is Grubbs anyway?" Bill-E seems to be the only one who is confused here. He's an idiot! How can he not know about the werewolf? The werewolf did attack him after all. The pain was unbearable and Waka helped me get on the sofa like I was an old man.**

"**Thanks Waka but… this is no time… to rest." I managed to say…just. "We need to get… Grubbs before the demons…do. Lord Loss will make Grubb's death… too painful to…explain."**

"**I understand le boss. But how are we going to get there and even if we do get there, how are we going to stop it?" Waka has a good point. I answered with one of my good sayings:**

"**Where there's a will… there's a way. Thanks for your… help Dervish but we… must be off now. I promise… I'll bring back Grubbs after… I'm done." Waka and I leave (with some difficulty) and made our way to Birmingham airport. The pain subsided once I was running fast like a wolf.**

"**Waka, the plane Grubbs is on is now in the air." I stopped and remembered the cops. "Shit! I forgot about the police. Waka I'll have to do this alone." Waka was about to protest but I keep talking "Look if the police find you helping they'll kill you too, besides I'm going to fly into the plane." Yep I guess right that Waka would be surprised.**

"**But le boss! Grubbs will be-!" he thinks for a moment and gets the message. "Ah… ok le boss, I will be around but for now au ****revoir****." He jumped incredibly high and disappeared. I then, in my normal form (unless wolves can fly), ran at high speed and took off in the direction of the plane. Finding the plane was easy. Demons use magic all the time, well Lord Loss does, find a disturbance in the magic and voila! As easy as finding a needle in a haystack. Yes easy for me, and I didn't use a giant magnet, because I've got the smell of a vampire or wolf.**

**Vampires do exist and I'm quite fond of them, as if they were my long lost cousins, after all it is rumoured that vampires and wolves are related. Vampires can run at super fast speed they call flitting, they do cast shadows and reflections but full-vampires can't be photographed, crosses, holy water and garlic mean nothing to them and they use nails to cut and drink blood not fangs (as they don't have fangs). Half-vampires (people only just been blooded are half first) cannot do some things full-vampires can but they drink less blood plus, best of all, they can move about during the day. Full-vampires spit can heal small cuts but leave scars, the humans think UFOs did this. Aliens hah! What idiots! If only they'd known-**

**I spot the plane and send a telepathic message to Grubbs telling him to be prepared for a strong wind. I fly further from the plane but keep the plane in view, then turn to face the side of the plane, a spot just behind where Grubbs is standing, and fly full speed right through the plane like a hot knife through butter. Debris fly like confetti and Grubbs falls with it but he won't get to the ground that quickly and he will get there in 1 piece, since I'm as brilliant as an eagle.**

"**Hold on to me Grubbs!" I shout as he grabs me and holds on tight, well wouldn't you if I caught you over 3000 feet in the air!**

"**What the bloody hell…?" Grubbs couldn't finish his sentence.**

"**Ask questions later coz Lord Loss is gonna be as boiling as a kettle. He's already as red as a fire engine." I fly as quickly as I could, without Grubbs flying off like a kite, to the forest below. I spot Lord Loss flying towards me so I thought about trying to lose him but I remembered about Grubbs so I turn to fight the old arachnid. Charna's guts! I was hoping I wasn't going to fight the chess lover but y'know the world is full of surprises.**

"**What is the meaning of this, Dragoon?" Lord Loss asked in his 'charming' voice that sounds depressed.**

"**The reasons don't concern you, unless you get in the way!" Lord Loss went for me but I then caused smoke to appear and flew to the forest while Lord Loss was delayed. The instant I land, I knew this wasn't the best of places to hide, far from it.**

"**This isn't good." I tell Grubbs, who is still trembling. "This forest is near a demon tunnel that used to be covered by lots of dirt. I still remember the time Bec closed the tunnel when she sacrificed herself to save a human she grew fond of. She was sucked in the tunnel and Lord Loss let loose his familiars and she was devoured by the Demonata." The name Bec seemed to interest Grubbs.**

"**How old was she?" he asked.**

"**Well… I'm not totally sure but I would say around…12-14 years old." Curiosity urges me to ask "why?"**

"**Well me, Bill-E and my friend Loch were digging to find Lord Sheftree's treasure and we found a spot before, when Bill-E turned into a werewolf, and started digging but at night I changed and was digging like my life depended on it. The next day they found it and we still kept digging and got to the bottom when Bill-E and Loch decided to check the other side of the wall and I then saw a girls face and I think it's the girl you mentioned." This interests me but also worries me.**

"**It's possible if her soul was trapped and serves as to protect the tunnel from opening. What happened next?" I ask him hoping it doesn't involve death.**

"**I felt pain deep inside and I screamed, the face disappeared but when I turned I saw Loch on the floor and Bill-E said that he fell and he tried to grab him but failed. Bill-E went to get Dervish but Loch had already died." Shit! This is BAD! I mean the worst! Grubbs sees the terror in my eyes but he knows why.**

"**Now is not the time to talk. First I need to see the cave as I can tell if it will open or not." I then remembered the cops. "I wonder what my wanted posters look like? Wonder if you are on there too?"**

"**What? I nearly died and a tunnel could be opening and you're wondering about wanted posters!?" Grubbs is going a bit overboard now.**

"**Well if there are wanted posters then we stay in the forest. If not, then we can sneak through quiet villages or small cities with few police around. Just remember that you are a werewolf but I need you to help me end the curse that has tortured me and the Grady family." Grubb's hopes start to rise but he is confused. "Later I will explain and tell you about my past but later you might wish you'd never seen me." That makes Grubbs worry but he tried not to show it. Grubbs climbs on my back and I transformed into a black wolf and ran to the closest village.**

**

* * *

**

_So what do you think of this chapter? Oh and neither of us actually knows where Carcery Vale is so we...'improvised' on the whole airport bit._

_Anything else Wolfy?_

Wolfy: Yes I have a question for the people reading this; is Carcery Vale actually a real place or is it just one Darren Shan made up?  
Isis:...That is a very good question my dear friend. Any ideas readers?  
Wolfy:AND...  
Isis:mutters Here we go  
Wolfy:The next chapter isn't very long...sorry sheepish grin and I heard that kitty girl!  
Isis: Hey!

_Erm...review please?_


	5. Fugitives on the Loose

Isis: Heya sorry for the slight delay, but we finally got it posted yay!!

Wolfy: Yeah sorry...but at least it's up now.

Isis: Yeah I had a weird buggy, coldy, fluey...thing...but I'm all better now!!

Wolfy: Oh BTW I wrote an AmmyxWaka story here on if anyone's interested (and yes it IS Waka from this story) so...yeah.

Isis: It's called The Celestial's Deaths. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please review!!

* * *

**To my surprise, the closest village was Carcery Vale, I said closest but it took an hour of running to get there. It was the town centre where all the shops were.**

"**See any cops, Lambs or Dervish?" I ask before I get out from under the trees.**

"**No but what do the Lambs look like?" Grubbs asked.**

"**Well usually they disguise themselves as tramps, but I could smell them if they were here. To be on the safe side, you stay here and keep quiet while I go get us some food." I suggest.**

"**How are you gonna get the food?" Grubbs catches my smile. "Steal!? You are going to steal food!? Every police officer is looking for you and you're going to steal food!?"**

"**I can outrun the police or an angry mob plus who bothers with dogs these days?"**

"**You've have got a good point there." Grubbs said but I had already set off. I come to a small grocery shop but I don't see the name, don't want to be suspicious. I get in but nobody notices and I see the TV above the counter is on so I decided to watch it.**

"…**now onto our emergency broadcast. Two fugitives are on the loose near Carcery Vale. One is called Grubitchs Grady, who used to live with Dervish Grady, killed two grandparents of Bill-E Spleen last night. The other is Dragoon who might be hiding Grubbs but has also been known as a thief." She better watch out what she says coz I'm listening. "He may also be seen as a black wolf that can understand human speech."**

"**Yeah and I can hear you, you-!" I know the instant those words are out that I'm in trouble. I look around and see that everyone is staring at me while the shop assistant is on the phone. "Oh bugger." I ran to the door, no time to pick food up!**

**The people soon become an angry mob chasing me. I get back to the forest, far ahead of the mob but I hear sirens, and see Grubbs fighting with Waka.**

"**Hey guys cut it out!" I yell loud and they stop in their tracks. "No time! Waka go to where the statue used to be and create a window to the blood waterfall." I order.**

"**Oui, le boss. I'll be as quick as possible." Then Waka jumps off to the statue.**

"**C'mon Grubbs. Lets find that cave quick." When Grubbs gets on, the police cars were waiting outside the forest. I ran as quickly as I could to the cave but the cops were on my tail, heading for Dervish's house maybe?**

"**No we can't get there without attracting Dervish. Let's head for the statue now!" Grubbs couldn't argue with me as he didn't want to see Dervish yet, nobody can win an argument against me except one person. I came out of the forest and saw Dervish get into a police car and chase us.**

"**Dragoon, you know you can't escape. Let Grubbs go and we'll make it easy for you." Dervish said (or begged). Yeah right! I know you're just gonna turn me into a lab rat for the Lambs.**

"**No Dervish." Grubbs answers for me. "Let us go there is something I need to do which only Dragoon will help. He can cure me." Before Dervish can answer I shout: -**

"**Dervish, be warned. The cave may have opened. Lord Loss is back." I then run ahead and see that the window is finished and Waka is waiting. Waka spots us and goes in the window with me and Grubbs following, leading into the universe or the Demonata.**

* * *

Wolfy: So...not very long I know...and I'm sorry in advance but the next chapter is kinda boring, as it's mostly just plot.

Isis: But fear not dear readers (if there is more than just one) the chapters after get better. How do I know this you ask? Well...I'm Psychic...alright you caught me! They're already pre-written by dear wolfy, handwritten by the way, and it's just the next chappie drags on a bit but...I'm gonna shut up now.

Wolfy: IT'S A MIRACLE!!! Or maybe just the apocalypse!

Isis: Fine then! No more Hawaiian pizza for you!! -storms off hissing-

Wolfy: Cats...they're so temperamental and- hey whaddya mean no Hawaiian pizza?!?!?! You know I'll just burn it if I try -puppy dog eyes- please review or i get no pizza! -runs off to find Isis-


	6. Moon Tribe

Isis: Not much going on in this chappie is there now Wolfy?

Wolfy:No I'm sorry guys. The only bit of action in this is an argument that turns into a sword fight.

Isis: Well...It's better than nothing.

Wolfy: True...Plz review...even if it's just to say it's boring -walks off and crawls into basket mumbling-

* * *

Chapter 5: Moon Tribe

We arrive and I accidentally land on Waka.

"Oops, sorry Waka." I apologise, get off Waka and close the window.

"Au contraire! I'm not your mat!" Waka was outraged. He drew his sword 'Pillow Talk' (originally his flute he carries) and attacks me! His first attack I was taken by surprise but the second time I grabbed his sword and kept it out his reach until he calmed down.

"Calmed down?" I ask Waka.

"Oui, le boss. Pardon." Waka sighs, takes a deep breath and calms down. I hand hum back his sword and he lowers it.

"Where are we?" Grubbs asked

"You're in the universe of the Demonata." A voice behind us says. I whirl defensively in case it was a demon but then I see a human with a dragodon. The human looked like a tramp and that's all I'm going to describe of him. The dragodon was a florescent green colour and might glow in the dark. He also had weird markings with different shapes on including a crescent moon. "Wait…Dragoon!?" He's stunned to see me.

"Beranabus!" I didn't know Beranabus very well but I had fought demons by his mother's side .The last battle was there and his mother died, but I killed all the demons and kept Beranabus here and I looked after him until he was ready to fight. "Pray hard for your mother as she was a good fighter and would have been a good mother. Who's your travelling companion?" I point at the dragodon.

"This is Kernel Fleck, his brother was kidnapped and we found out it was one of Lord Loss's familiar. The hell baby."

"Artery." Grubbs answered immediately.

"Oh, I forgot. Beranabus, Kernel, this is Grubbs Grady." I point at Grubbs.

"Hey, do you know Dervish Grady?" Kernel asks Grubbs but Waka interrupted.

"Derv the perv is famous." Waka had a hard time stopping his laughter.

"Waka! My apologies Beranabus, Waka has a weird sense of humour. Waka is with me by the way and now for the explanations." Everyone gathers like I'm the storyteller. Waka is beside me for comfort as the story is still hard to take in. "Millions of years ago, there was a planet by the name of Oddworld. Weird creatures, which look similar to demons, lived there. Creatures called Glukkons owned factories and other industrial stuff and had creatures called Mudokons as slaves. They worked them tirelessly while the creatures called sligs, sometimes with slogs, act as security but they mostly beat up Mudokons. One day, a Mudokon escaped and the Glukkons decided to add security using a new beast. They worked for years to create a powerful beast filled with magic. They called it a dragodon."

"Wait, so dragodons have been around for millions of years!?" Grubbs asked astonished.

"Oui, now no interruptions." Waka answered.

"Thank you Waka. When it finally worked it was an egg, and the creature was designed to be unstoppable but it could be killed. A year later the egg hatched and it looked simple but definitely had power. It was neither male nor female but they called it a 'he'. His name…" This is gonna be rough. "His name was… Dragoon." Gasps all around, except for Waka.

"You…!? You're…!?" Beranabus couldn't finish. I nodded in reply.

"Bloody hell!" Grubbs said.

"And I thought you were old." Kernel says to Beranabus but he ignores him.

"Yes I know it's shocking but please let me finish." Everyone settles down. "Thank you. At first I didn't know how to speak every language, though I understood the language, so I just spoke dragonese (The language dragodons use when little). When I went to sleep, I had a dream about a dragodon who was the same age as me and looked a lot like me. He said his name was Sidney and that he hatched a few hours after me. The only difference between us was that he was a darker blue like a deep sea blue. I called him my younger twin brother since we looked so much alike and we could talk to each other by our dreams. I kept him a secret so we could play games in our dreams like tag. After a while, Sidney told me that there were others like us called Cybil, Victor and Stephen. He said Cybil and Victor were sent to catch animals but went in different directions. Even though Cybil was near no one else, she somehow became pregnant with an egg (must be that theory about some reptiles just become pregnant without being near a guy reptile). She told me first since I knew the meat factory called Rupture Farms like I the back of my paw and asked me to find a place to hide her until the egg hatched."

"Did you hide her in a good place?" Grubbs asked out of interest

"Well it would've, if a terrorist Mudokon known as Abe didn't shut down the factory which the area had to be evacuated and they found Cybil with the egg. They were going to destroy the egg but I had had enough of them separating us all the time. I told Sidney, Cybil, Victor and Stephen (using telepathy) to fly away high into the sky while I distracted the sligs' attention. It worked at the start but then they spotted Cybil and her egg and was going to shoot her down when… something happened… something terrible and…unexpected."

"What happened that was so bad?" Beranabus asked.

"The fury inside me became uncontrollable and the magic simply destroyed everything, even the planet itself" Everyone was speechless. Destroying a planet requires much strength and the person who cast it would often end up dead, not that anyone had ever tried but the chances look grim. "I can't really recall what happened after, but I then saw a light. As it came closer I saw it was a goddess."

"Wait, so…gods exist!?" Grubbs asked.

"Oui, they do, and they are as powerful as legends say." Waka answered.

"Yes. The goddess told me what had happened and that she knew where the other dragodons were. She said they were safe. She even asked if we would make a deal, that we could live with her as long as we kept her and the other gods safe. I agreed but I asked if I could see the dragodons and we left for her home. Her home was a floating island above the planet Earth called the Celestial Plain and it was home to the gods called Celestials. The island had a volcano but lava never flowed and most of the island was grassland. Victor, Sidney, Stephen, Cybil and the egg were waiting and, because I hadn't seen some of them yet, I stared blankly at them. Sidney was first to react and greeted me and called me his older twin brother. I laughed and hugged him and at that time, the egg shook and out came the dragodon. The dragodon was like us, powerful, proud and colourful but his wings were on his head, like the Celestials, and were feathers instead, also like the Celestials. He learnt to walk on two legs and played often with the goddess as she loved children but never had any of her own. The goddess told me she was the Sun God and her name was Okami Amaterasu and she was the most powerful god there."

"What would happen if she died?" Grubbs asked.

"The sun would die and light would be poor. Plants are likely to die and it would constantly be night. The dragodon was later named Waka."

"That explains where you came from." Grubbs said to Waka a look of distrust in his eye. Waka could sense this.

"You misunderstand me, my little rider friend. I wanted to see how good you were with magique." Grubbs has now started an argument. Great.

"You could've done it when we weren't so wary, plus you didn't introduce yourself to me before." I raise my claw to start talking but Waka wants to make the situation worse.

"If I did you would not take the fight seriously. If you can't fight, then say au revoir! The Lambs or demons will kill you." Again I try to speak but this time Grubbs butts in.

"Running is a good option sometimes! We're not rooted to the ground y'know! At least running saves your life you stupid musician!" Oh god Grubbs has done it now.

"Believe me were wolf boy! You wouldn't say that if you knew what happened to me!"

"I'm just gonna go now." I heard Kernel say nervously as he was backing away slowly.

"Must be pretty bad if you're making a threat like that! C'mon then flute boy!" One of these days Grubbs I'm gonna kill you if Waka doesn't. Waka draws his sword Pillow Talk and attacks Grubbs.

"You Grady's were never very careful and it's no wonder you're losing to this curse." Grubbs somehow managed to grab the sword Waka had around his waist and they started a sword fight.

"Did anyone bring any pop corn?" Kernel asked but I just smacked my head with my paw.

"Can this day get any worse!?" I said and Kernel nodded. I jump towards Waka and Grubb's fight and try to separate them. "Hey guys save your breath for the real challenge will ya!" Eventually they stopped and were panting heavily.

"Honestly le boss," Waka said to me when he got his breath back. "How can I fight demons if I have to hang around that werewolf boy?" Grubbs was going to argue again but I put my claw up to silence him.

"You know very well why we must do this Waka." I told him. "Now, if you have finished ripping each other to pieces, can I continue with my story?" Eventually they all nod and we sit down in a circle again. Grubbs of course was giving Waka the evil eye but Waka ignored it.

"You were at the part where you told us Waka was born." Kernel reminded me.

"Thank you. Since Waka has head wings similar to the Celestials he is often mistaken as a Celestial in a crowd or at a distance, so Amaterasu made a hat like wig that grows as he does. After a while Cybil became pregnant once again to several eggs. As you can imagine the population grew larger and larger over the years and I began to notice something. Me, Cybil, Victor, Sidney and Stephen were created and we had at least one crescent moon mark marked on us and Waka was the same and we all had a magical power without needing magic. Most dragodons didn't have a crescent moon mark and they didn't have much power. They were in the way so the ones who didn't have the mark went down to the earth."

"That's nice, but how did they get here?" Grubbs asked.

"We teleported them here. After some agreement we named ourselves the Moon Tribe."

"Moon Tribe?" Beranabus repeated. "Weren't they the ones who were at war with the Demonata?"

"We still are at war but things have settled down for a while. Something terrible beyond words made us feared and hated throughout the world. Waka's special power is the ability to see into the future, but it only comes up in flashes and dreams and what he foresaw was disturbing. He said 'The gods defence will be killed though few survivors run to the gods and fight a losing battle'. As soon as we heard that, the fastest flyers flew off in search of something big to use as an escape. They found an abandoned ark as nobody was around nor was anything inside. They informed me and I asked Waka if he could help me by driving the ark, with his mind since he is slightly telepathic. We drove it to the Celestial Plain and told Amaterasu what it was, and what had happened. She told me she had a bad feeling and I agreed that I did too. Later on a creature called a Time Lord, which looks human but has two hearts and can regenerate-"

"What's 'regenerate'?" Kernel interrupted.

"When their body gets too old or too damaged then he can change. It's like him coming back to life or having a second life, so Time Lords are almost impossible to kill but they do have their limits. He told us that they wanted to see every Moon Tribe member. So we all went to the rendezvous point but I noticed someone missing. Robin Hood a famous dragodon who is the best at archery was trapped in time, can't remember what year he's stuck in. I thought of letting the Time Lords know but a feeling in my gut told me not to. The rendezvous point was a ship that's bigger on the inside, that's what the Time Lord's magic is. The ship was used to execute evil beings but often used as a gathering point. When everyone gathered the Time Lords announced that we pulled off an unspeakable crime!"

"Crime? What, being the world's best thief?" Grubbs asked as a joke.

"Not exactly. They said we stole an ark called the Ark of Yamato, that it was left while they went searching for something and that it was also locked. But I didn't come across a lock of any sort. The Time Lords didn't want to have an argument nor did we have any evidence to back us up so we were sentenced to execution."

"No! They can't if you helped the gods!" Beranabus protested.

"Nevertheless they did execute a lot of us but Cybil, Sidney, Victor, Stephen, Waka and I escaped. Cybil, Sidney, Victor and Stephen escaped undetected and flew off to the planet Earth, while Waka and I weren't so lucky. A couple of Time Lords spotted us and we had to fight. Time Lords control machinery with a sonic screwdriver and stuff and can also cause damage to living things. We didn't kill them but injured them so we could get past and we didn't have much time to fly far so we flew to the Celestial Plain. We told Amaterasu what happened and she was outraged with the Time Lords decision, though she could do nothing about them but one thing she could do for us."

"What did you do?" Kernel asked, as he knew that I knew about his past.

"We hoped that it would never have come down to that but we had no choice if it could save you. The gods helped us build some emergency transport ships that change shape to match their surroundings, which is why nobody reported anything about weird ships. We put each egg into a different ship and sent them to Earth."

"So…I…have no family left?" Kernel asked fighting back tears.

"We are very few in number now but your brothers or sisters might be alive. Take Kaguya or Endymion Spring for example."

"But they lived ages ago." Kernel said.

"Yes, because they awakened long before you. The eggs were put into slumber by a spell so that they'd last longer. Kaguya was first to awake since someone saw the ship come down. Endymion Spring found much later and the people who looked after him died and he pick-pocketed people. In the end a printer took him in as his assistant but Endymion Spring found out a dragodon hunter was planning to kill him. So he stole the hunter's book, which could lead to end of the world if it fell into the wrong hands, and fled to England. Eventually he went inside the book and waited until a good-hearted person picks it up and reads it. Endymion Spring only talks to people he thinks can keep the book safe."

"So my brother is a book?" Kernel asks fascinated.

"Technically now yes, but if he was still a dragodon he would have been a mute."

"He couldn't talk?" I shook my head.

"After all the eggs had gone we spotted a demon master flying towards the Celestial Plain. I ran to the Ark of Yamato to protect it but I knew our worst fears had been realised. The demon master had a mountain as a body with a giant bell on, 8 snakeheads with different elements and a magical barrier that deflects all attacks. I could sense a lot more small demons fighting the Celestials and that Amaterasu and Waka were working as a team to defeat Orochi, the 8 headed serpent, mountain thing. I told Amaterasu that Orochi could only be killed by the Chosen One, so she jumped up at Orochi and they both went crashing down to Earth. Waka, fighting tears, told the remaining Celestials to get in the ark so they could get away. Little did they know what happened inside while they were battling. I was guarding the ark when I saw a black shadow appear and then a nine-tailed fox. Then shadow was the evil ruler of darkness, Yami." The name sent chills down Waka's spine and mine. "Yami feels nothing but hatred and he almost killed me, I was lucky. The nine-tailed fox is called the Dark Lord or Ninetails and touch a tail and you will be cursed. Each of Ninetails' tails had a human soul inside and she uses the souls to make magic. I then knew why the Time Lords tried to kill us."

"Why would they if you help the gods?" Grubbs asked.

"Because the ark we stole was used as a prison ship. The demons had escaped while we were gone and attacked now. I knew if I left Yami he would kill, so I battled with him. I was outnumbered but I am strong. Even with my strength I was losing, though they couldn't kill me. Instead, Yami took over my mind and I became evil. Luckily my soul escaped and flew off to help Amaterasu in Nippon."

"Nippon? Where's that?" Grubbs asked.

"Nippon is what Japan was called thousands of years ago. Waka drove the Ark of Yamato away in search of a safe place when suddenly countless monsters appeared from the depths of the ark. Having nowhere to run all the Celestials were devoured. The ark lost its rudder and plummeted down to a place called Kamui just outside Nippon. Waka, somehow, got out of the ark and ran to a nearby village to warn them about the danger. For years he has had nightmares about that day and decided for the rest of his life he will keep the world safe. He and Amaterasu eventually got on the Ark of Yamato, defeated Yami and drove the ark back to the Celestial Plain. The reason she won was because her friend helped bring back faith in the gods and they prayed for the darkness to be gone. Their prayers were answered. Prayer is power, power is prayer."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Grubbs asked.

"If people don't have faith in the gods then they will be forever powerless and evil will be able to roam freely, including demons, and nothing will be able to stop them." These words sent shivers down their-our-spines.

"Wow. Sounds fun but what do I do now?" Kernel asked. "Do I have to go back and fight demons my entire life?"

"That isn't the best option. My advice is that you stay with Beranabus and learn more about magic and the Demonata. Don't go back to the normal world yet because you might regret it."

"What's happened there then?" Grubbs asked a look of concern in his eyes.

"You will find out my little rider friend." Waka answered but Grubbs gave him the evil eye.

"True. I said he 'might' regret it. It may be fine and happy and, somewhat, normal. Beranabus, the universe of the Demonata may be a bit quiet but whatever you do, _DON'T_ go and see Lord Loss unless you want to be turned into his play puppet."

"Le boss?" I turn to Waka. "Shall I return to ma chérie?"

"That would be best but if you hear any news tell us." I turn to face Kernel. "What is your power Kernel?"

"Not much. I can open windows quickly using the lights and-"

"What lights?" Kernel points to where the 'light' should be. "Ahh…quite a strange power, but powerful." Beranabus walks towards me.

"I was searching for the Kah-Gash."

"Give up, you'll never find it as it cannot be found. What, did you think it could be found that easily if it can destroy an entire universe!? Think! You cannot find the Kah-Gash but the Kah-Gash can find you." Beranabus was going to ask more questions bit I started opening a window back to reality. Kernel was watching with interest since he can see the force that makes windows. Waka was playing his tune that made a nice breeze blow while Grubbs covered his ears to annoy Waka. Obviously it didn't work.

After a while of resting the window was complete. It was tall enough for a 2m tall man and was completely blue.

"Alright. C'mon guys lets prepare for the worst but hope for the best." I alerted Grubbs and Waka. I turned into a black wolf and allowed Grubbs to ride on me. I jumped into the tunnel and back into reality.

* * *

Isis: Wow...not much in the way of action at all...this is mostly background. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?

Wolfy: I'm really sorry about this chapter..but it needed to be done. The next chapter will be better I promise!

Isis: Good Wolfy! Here's your pizza! -throws slice-

Wolfy: MMMmmmmmmmmmmmm

Please review on your way out!!! Or I shall starve you all mwahahahahahahahahahahaha


	7. Old Rivals

OK before we start-

Wolfy: Too late

...anyway we want you to know that the queen in this ISN'T the queen of England...ok?...So any...what's the word-

Wolfy: Degrading...Demeaning...Mean?

Yeah them...-aren't directed at our Queen...ok? So please no flames about that.

Wolfy: Just shut it and let them read already!

Isis:...fine then

* * *

**We all hoped that we got to Carcery Vale, found Dervish, used my power to cure Grubbs and everything would be fine but life is never that simple, if it is simple at all. We arrived at a big city but something was up. The area had been fenced and spotlights were on everywhere. There were some soldiers near the fence to check everyone that went in. This city is really spooked out.**

"**Fine and happy!?" Grubbs was angry. "They look like they're defending the queen or something." Waka landed next to us. He is also shocked.**

"**Excuse-moi! You humans are paranoid." He said but I don't know if he meant it.**

"**We gotta get inside, crazy I know but we need to see what day it is. Now let's try plan A. I'll climb the barb-wired fence and distract the guards at the gate, while they're distracted you two run inside and I'll catch up."**

"**How will you find us?" Grubbs asked**

"**Easy to find Waka because I can send a wave at the right frequency and find out his location whether ha liked it or not."**

"**Could you find me?" I winked.**

"**As easy as finding a needle in a haystack, or you in a stampede of demons, not that I would try. Now enough with talking crap and get through without getting spotted, killed or get your hands or claws behind your back." I left Waka and Grubbs in the, sort of, safety in the woods while I tried the, close to impossible, suicidal mission. Climbing a barb-wired fence is one thing, but distracting the army's attention and getting away without being blown to bits is another (though it would be a spectacular show). The (ignorant) humans didn't notice me climb the fence and run for shelter. When I was sure the humans would spot me I ran and bit one of the guards arse! It wasn't something I enjoyed but humans are half deaf, can't smell and slow. The human cried out in pain and shock and the other guards tried to whack me off and did eventually.**

"**Stupid mutt." The guy with the sore arse said and I snarled in response.**

"**It's the black wolf who caused all this!" One of the guards said, "Get him!" as soon as I hear that, I run as fast as…well a wolf that is being chased by the army. Normally the city is a happenin' place with loads of cars around and people but the city was like Godzilla had just walked through. I was zipping around in zigzags but didn't lose the humans since they were in their little army cars. Then the tanks came to make bloody confetti. I turned a corner and gave them the slip. A hand taps my shoulder; I grab it and pull the person in front.**

"**Hey Dragoon it's me." Grubbs, you idiot.**

"**Don't do that! I could have ripped your arm off without breaking a sweat." I look to check the army but they weren't there. It was as if the chase had never happened. "Something doesn't feel right." I said at exactly the same time Waka appears.**

"**Bonjour, le boss." He said waving a newspaper about. "Read this." He threw the paper at me and gets in my face. I get it off and start reading, Grubbs reading over my shoulder. At the top it said: Cardiff News, 30c/p, 20 October 1998. Great, we have been gone for-**

"**A year!" Grubbs reads my mind. "We have been gone for a whole year!"**

"**Cheer up." I said trying to…well cheer him up. "Its nearly Halloween plus we are in Wales and alive."**

"**How can I cheer up if this-" Grubbs pointed at the headline on the paper. "-is happening?" I look and it said: 'Whole year of demonic carnage'. Underneath it said: 'The black wolf and Grubbs Grady have been spotted in South Wales after a year since they disappeared and left the demons to run amok. This is also worrying since the Queen has locked herself away in the castle in Cardiff.' I felt angry as a queen looks after her people. Hiding in a castle isn't helping.**

"**That fat, old hag! I need to have a word with her. To the castle!" I point towards the castle.**

"**Le boss think for a moment." Waka tells me. "Every cop in Britain is looking for you and you are going into the Queen's hideout!? Face it, its impossible."**

"**Improbable you mean." I correct him. "Yes it is suicidal but what choice do we have? We don't know what is happening here and we're on the top of the hit list! I do know the Queen slightly, but I have never met her. But I will now." I walk a few steps when I hear a bark. A sharp bark that seems to say: **_**Stay where you are wolf!**_** I turn to see where it came from and I saw a creature come out of hiding behind a car on the side of the road. The creature looked like a cross between a European dragon and a Labrador. A merdog. Old enemies -no wait- rivals of the dragodons. They want to have a life with humans but us dragodons didn't like it and had a small fight (no one died just so you know). This merdog was a dark blue colour, which meant it was male. You could tell the gender of the merdogs by colour and apparently if a merdog becomes colour blind it means they are dying. Colour is a big business in a merdog's life. This merdog was using wolf talk, which is hard to understand but I'm a third wolf, third dragodon and third…well soon you'll find out.**

_**What name do you go by wolf? **_**The merdog ordered.**

_**I think you know very well who I am. **_**I said. The merdog was speechless and I knew that he knew who I was. **_**I am here to speak to the Queen in person, or wolf in my case.**_

_**Or dragodon. **_**The merdog added. Finally he knew who I was. "You Dragoon, leader of the dragodons, with your two travellers have no right to see the Queen." The merdog looked at Grubbs first then gave an evil stare at Waka. "You Waka, master flute player, also have no right to see the Queen but him-" He gestured Grubbs. "-He is human but also wolf deep inside. What are you? State your name!" the merdog was uneasy. Can't blame him coz it's me he's messing with.**

"**My name is Grubbs Grady." Grubbs answered nervously.**

"**A Grady! Werewolf is what I smell." The merdog turned to look at me. **_**Two werewolves. **_**It said and Grubbs eyed me suspiciously.**

_**You understand wolf talk? **_**Grubbs nodded a look of surprise on his face. "The wolf part of you nearly took control didn't it?" Grubbs nodded again. "You were lucky. Seems the wolf had got to you long enough for you to understand wolf talk."**

"**But, le boss…is that possible?" Waka finally asked.**

"**Noo really?" I was being sarcastic. I turn my attention back on the merdog who wasn't taking much notice of our chat. "It is urgent that we see the Queen." The merdog growled warningly.**

"**Not possible at the moment since we are on high alert and the alert will be averted once you, Dragoon, are dead!"**

"**Either you take us to her or we will fight our way there." The merdog lunged at me, which I dodged with ease. I grabbed Grubbs and he climbed on my back while Waka disappeared in a 'glitter storm'. Clever flute boy, merdogs are fascinated by shiny stuff like glitter and it gave me enough time for a head start. I turned a corner, and after a while of running towards the castle, I noticed something. The merdog wasn't chasing me! It can't be that stupid. Unless…c'mon, I told myself, just get inside the castle and talk to the old hag.**

**After a while I saw the castle…unguarded!? Something is wrong here because even a terrorist with a bomb in his hand could get in. **

"**C'mon Grubbs." I tell him. "Let's go in and see the ruler here." I opened the door, which was huge, and came into the main hall. It looks like usual castle halls with plenty of pictures. After a look around everywhere, almost, there was no sign of anyone, except a moth that wasn't much help. One room was left, the highest room of the tallest tower.**

"**This reminds me of the movie Shrek." Grubbs said while I was about to open the door.**

"**Except I'm no beast and you're, I hope, not a donkey and we're not here to rescue a damsel in distress. Plus there is no dragon here guarding this tower." I think for a moment. "Geeze, what's wrong with this queen? She's locked herself in but I opened the door with ease and listen…no alarms." I shrug and go through the opened door. We go up a spiral staircase and come to another locked door.**

"**I guess this is the door she meant but still no problem." I said to a worrying Grubbs. I could sense someone on the other side but the door seemed bolted from the inside. I use magic to unlock the locks on the other side of the door, and when all had been unlocked, I charged in to greet the guest.**

* * *

Isis: So how'd ya think it woz homies 

Wolfy: What the hell have you taken this time?

Isis: NOTHING!

Wolfy:...Like I'm gonna believe that.

Isis:...Fine it was Magic Panthers

Wolfy: ...Riiiight...there's no such thing.

Isis: Or maybe it was the Vimto???

Wolfy:...God Help Us All!!!! Oh please review :) OH and before I forget ... Merdog's were made up by my sister! SO NO COPYING!


	8. Sorry!

**Hi guys, we're really sorry we haven't updated in ages. But we've both had a lot on like GCSE's and stuff. Anyway this is just a note to say we might not update for a long while, if we decide to carry on. If anyone wants us to carry this on could you please let us know? And if you do want us to carry on it will probably be on Wolfy's account (blackwoolf2dragoon). Thanks for being patient!**

**Hugs to all**

**Your furry black shadow,**

**Isis**

**P.S. If this story is carried on this 'chapter' will be deleted FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
